India learns about the Harper history!
Learning about the family; refereeing a fight between Julia and Alexia; and Alexia taking on Molly, India's first day in Harpers Falls is memorable! Bill Wolff: "This is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Gain, the detergent that gets your laundry as clean as it smells. Gain, the smell of Clean! And by, Mr. Clean! The famous all in one cleaner, to clean your whole house and everything that's in it, you can rely on Mr. Clean!" India Bishop Hillman, called by those who loved her, Aunt India, was awakening to a lovely day. She was all ready to meet Sheila, Chris and Dylan, who were going to show her around Harpers Falls. At precisely 9 AM, the three came to India's house. "Are you ready, Aunt India?" Sheila smiled. "I am indeed, my darlings," she said happily, and the door opened to reveal the wonderful India, in all her grace and dignity. "You look fantastic, Auntie India," Dylan smiled. "Thank you, precious," she smiled, "you don't look too badly yourselves." Sheila led her family to her beautiful Mercedes, and began to show India where everything was. Beginning with the mansion. "Right over there, Aunt India," Sheila grinned, "is the mansion. It was the second mansion built on the Harper Estate. The original home was made into one of the original buildings of Harper Academy." "Lovely," India smiled, "I think they are gorgeous buildings. Is the school well-known?" "Very much so," Chris said, "it's one of the best known boarding schools in New England." "Very nice," India said approvingly. "Next," Dylan said, "we go up Attleboro and past my house, where you saw me yesterday." "It's a very lovely home," India said approvingly, "very well taken care of, and clean too." "We're coming up to the Crossroads," Chris said, "the name for the intersection of Scituate and Attleboro." "Lovely businesses there," India said, "I see the Greyhound bus station there; and also a coffee shop." "That's The Beanery," Sheila said, "My mother in-law, Allison, used to own it, and now Delia Fisher, Rita Jacks and Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten own it." "They seem to be pretty industrious," India grinned, "what else is special about it?" "They have the most fantastic soups there," Chris said. "Fabulous," India smiled, "I am learning so much from you." While India was learning about the family, Julia Cannell was walking down the street to the Sentinel office. She was beginning work there as a reporter. Her experience with her school newspaper, as well as her work on the College newspaper at Vassar, plus her upbringing as a newspaper editor's daughter was enough for Wendy Charleston to hire her. Meanwhile, Alexia MacKenzie stepped right in front of her, as she was headed into the Sentinel office. "Get out of my way, Alexia," Julia said warningly, "I have no time for your attitude today!" "Oh yes you do!" Alexia said, "I mean it, you're not setting foot in there, until you and I have it out!" "Oh, good grief," Julia said in disgust, "I seriously don't have time for this nonsense. Get out of my way!" Alexia fell to the ground as Julia went in. "DAMN YOU BITCH!" she screamed and grabbed Julia by the hair and started to pummel her. "DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR SOILED HANDS ON MY REGAL BODY!" she screamed. "Your regal body means NOTHING to me!" Julia screamed back, "Get out of my face!" "What is going on?" Melanie Charleston said, "get out of here, you maniacal witch!" "I am so sorry, Miss Charleston," Julia said, thoroughly embarrassed. "What do you have to feel sorry for, Julia?" Melanie said, "I saw that blond twit try to block your way, you did what you had to!" "I was on my way to talk to your mother about a job," Julia said, almost in tears, "and I think I blew it." "Nonsense, Julia," Wendy Charleston said, "you've nothing to feel bad about." Julia smiled, a tearful smile. (Mid-break announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls" Alexia was furious with the way things had turned out. She had planned to stop Julia from getting her job, and she still made Alexia out to be the villain. Julia walked out, and Alexia started screaming at her, "YOU STUPID TRAMP!" she raged, "I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Julia ignored her, "Get away from me, you miserable wench," she said. "NO!" she screamed, in anger. It was at that moment that India, along with Sheila, Chris and Dylan drove by and saw Alexia harassing Julia. "Leave her alone!" Dylan said in a voice like a clap of thunder. "Who are you to tell ME what to do?!" Alexia said haughtily. "Dylan Harper is his name," India scolded her, "and you ought to figure out his name is Harper, and that means he has power in this town! And so do I! I am telling you, get the heck away from Julia Cannell. I ought to call your mother to tell her what you did!" "You can't tell me what to do, you old bat!" Alexia snapped. "You will treat my Aunt India with respect, you little piece of dreck," Dylan said angrily. "ALEXIA MACKENZIE!" a voice sounded like another clap of thunder, "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" It was Heather Lawrence, and Alexia knew she was in trouble. She was currently helping Julia up after being attacked by Alexia. "Are you all right, Jules?" she asked. "Thanks, Heather," she said, "maybe I should get a ride back to my place with the Harpers." "There is room aplenty, Julia," Sheila said, "hop in." Julia gladly did so, while Heather glared at Alexia. "We're headed to show India the falls," Sheila said, "would you like to see the falls?" "Yeah," Julia said. "By the way," Sheila said, "Julia Cannell, this is our Aunt India. India Bishop Hillman." "Nice to meet you, Ms. Hillman," Julia said. "Nice to meet you too, sweetie," India said, "I am so sorry that Alexia did what she did to you." "It's fine," Julia said, as they pulled up to Harper Park, which was across from Archer-Watkins design house, which Sheila owned. Julia sat down and looked at the falls. "They are very peaceful," she admitted. "They are indeed, Julia," India said, "I talked with Rachel Hutchins, and she said this is one of the most peaceful places in Harpers Falls. Maybe you should consider checking into coming here often." Julia felt something break in her, and she began to sob. India came over and hugged her tightly, "It's all right, darling," she soothed, "let it out, honey." Vickie Paisley came over and saw Julia sobbing in India's arms. "India, what happened?" she asked. "I don't know, Vickie," she said, "it sounds like your girl had a very tough day." "Alexia attacked me once again," Julia said, still sobbing, as her mother and India listened. "Don't worry darling," Vickie said, "with India's help, we'll put a lid on that, ok?" Julia fell into her mother's arms, sobbing like mad, "I miss Daddy," she wailed, "I miss him and I need him!" Sheila, Chris, Dylan and India walked a discrete distance away as Julia finally began to mourn her father. "I know, baby," Vickie said softly, "I miss him too." Julia just continued crying in her mother's arms. India put her arm around her niece and nephews. "I want you to know that I love you all very much," she whispered. "And we love you too, Aunt India," Dylan said, "maybe we should get home, and leave them to their privacy." "Good idea, Dyl," Sheila said, and as they headed to their car, Alexia dared to saunter up to them. "You'll pay for telling me what to do!" she said angrily. "Oh shut up, MacKenzie!" Sheila said angrily, "Just leave them alone for once!" With that, the four marched right by her, and drove off. Alexia glared at her arch-enemy; there would be more time to get rid of her again! What will happen next? *How will Julia deal with her dad's death, and how will India help her through it? *What new plans will Alexia do to put a stop to Julia? Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring India Harper